Ｄｅａｔｈ Ｇａｍｅｓ
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: When otherworldly beings started to invade Fiore, the infamous event of demons called the Death Games have officially begun. And the only thing you have to do is to fight and survive. No escape, no mercy, no hope.


**Death Games**

_▐ When otherworldly beings started to invade Fiore, the infamous event of demons called the Death Games have officially begun. And the only thing you have to do is to fight and survive. No escape, no mercy, no hope.▐_

**warnings  
**future character deaths, crack pairings, violence, coarse language, angst, blood, future mature scenes etc.

**note**  
no worries though, good things will happen as well

**Disclaimer  
**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

_"You're a demon... aren't you?" –Laxus Dreyar_

Chapter One: **Sign**

Once the door of the Fairy Tail guild was opened, all members turned their heads to the newcomer. The sun was too bright, but a silhouette was shown. A silhouette of a little child. Everyone's eyes squinted because of the bright light, but not the Exquip mage. The redhead kept her hazelnut eyes at the figure standing by the door.

"Who are you?" Erza stood up from her chair, slowly approaching the child.

The bright light dissipated slowly, and everyone had stopped wincing and squinting their eyes. Erza stopped midway, as her eyes laid on a little girl. Her eyes widened in shock and fear, pupils dilated. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Of course, it's supposed to be normal for the redhead to see a small girl, but the odd thing is that the girl has bruises and open wounds all over her body. Her hair was fixed in a pigtail, but the strands were all messed up. Her supposed-to-be angelic face was filled with blood and black and blue spots. Her arms and legs were filled with scratches, and her dress was ripped and torn, showing the damaged skin.

Erza gasped, in both anger and worry, as she ran towards the little girl. The young girl's eyes were a dull green, and lost its original color. She didn't even move from her spot. "Erza!" The mage heard someone call her name.

The redhead looked around and saw Gray running towards her. "Erza... what's up with th—oh my God..." Gray's statement was cut off once he laid his eyes on the little girl. His tracks went to a complete stop in a few feet away from the door, his eyes almost popping out of their lids. Erza's mouth went to a straight line, her eyes were shining with fear. Gray frowned at this, as Erza turned her head back at the girl.

Gray watched the both of them as he tried to find the right words to say.

"What..." A soft mutter under his breath. His eyebrows rose up and his mouth was open agape. His hands started to shake. "What happened?" His voice became quiet, dragging his shocked eyes towards the S-Class mage. Erza shook her head, her shoulders shaking. She could sense something... she doesn't know what it is, certainly, but it's not good. Not when she's looking at this battered child who looked like her soul had been eaten out. Erza just _knew _something's definitely wrong around here._  
_

Erza gulped and spoke up. "G-Gray...Call the Master." She stammered, still facing the little girl who was immobile and frozen on her place.

Gray breathed. "A-Ah... alright." He nodded his head and immediately went to the Master's office.

After that said, a commotion has started in the hall.

* * *

**ʟɪɴᴇʙʀᴇᴀᴋ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gray came up to the second floor and in front of the door of the Master. He can't believe what he just saw. He never saw anything like it. It was outrageous. He can't imagine such cruelty. And to a child, no less. The ice mage raised his hand up and knocked on the wooden door, his eyes unblinking and shocked. "I...It's Gray..." He managed to let out, despite the anxiety he was feeling.

"Come in." He heard the Master's voice from inside. Gray squinted his eyes and gulped down his throat, sighing shakily. He nodded his head and turned the knob of the door, stepping inside the big room and closing the door behind him. Inside was Makarov, himself, Laxus and Gajeel. It was dead quiet inside. Eerie quiet. Gray's heart was beating so hard and quick, he thought all of them would hear it. Gray was sweating profusely. Makarov raised a brow at the Fullbuster, and the latter wiped the nervous sweat on his forehead.

"Master..." Gray exhaled shakily. "We... um... We have a...a... a p-_problem_." He said the last word in a lost breath. Gray can't talk properly. It's like he was paralyzed.

He never knew such a scene can make him so frightened.

Laxus's ears perked up at that and his eyes rose up high up to his forehead. "A problem?" He frowned, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Gray glanced at the blonde and back to the old man. He nodded his head and scratched the back of his naked nape.

"It's... I don't know... a child... outside... with E-Erza..." Gray muttered every word quietly, but enough to be heard by the other three men in the room. Makarov's eyes shot open, his head up facing the raven head. "I..." Gray shook his head and sighed in pure defeat. He can't explain no more.

"A child, you say?" He asked in utter shock. Gray was confused by this and nodded his head in assured approval. Gajeel narrowed his red eyes and spat, "What happened?" The dragon slayer tried to sniff it out, and there was a faint stench of blood. That was odd.

Gray looked at the metal-faced man, "See for yourself." He simply said and he immediately ran out of the room. With the door open, all the scent from the hall went inside the room. Once the strange aroma reached the two dragon slayers' sharp noses, both pairs of eyes widened and the two men stood up from their seats. Makarov watched them move as he was in deep thought.

_Why would there be a child..? _Makarov wondered to himself warily while he jumped off from his swivel chair, making his way out of his door.

Once he had reached the vicinity of the balcony to the first floor, he saw that his children were having a racket. He furrowed his eyebrows, more wrinkles appearing on his forehead. Something is definitely wrong...

"Master!" the blonde stellar mage approached the old man, her face filled with concern. "There's a child—!" She cried out, but the fifth and seventh Master cut her off. His face softened and his eyes were watering.

Lucy's eyes frowned sadly and gave him a worried look. "I know, Lucy..." His voice cracked a bit.

"But Master..." The blonde woman clutched her chest. "What's the matter?"

Makarov raised his head up high and jumped on the railings of the balcony, making Lucy jump in shock. His eyes widened in rage and his eyebrows rose. "**SILENCE**!" His voice boomed throughout the hall of the guild, echoing all over. The yell made everyone quiet, a word not uttered.

It was dead quiet for a long minute, until Makarov's voice rang again. "Get away from the child." He said sternly, staring at the members who were huddled up in the middle.

Erza's mouth opened to protest and spoke up, "Master, I can't just—" yet the short man cut her off short. He shook his head.

"I don't have to repeat myself, Erza."

Erza stiffened, and nodded her head, obediently stepping away from the wounded child. Once there is a good few meters away from the other members, Makarov hopped from the second floor and to the location where the child is standing. He glared at the figure suspiciously. Strange.

The child, having brown hair fixed up to a pigtail and green eyes and a pink dress. Makarov looked down and she was missing shoes. Her hair was messy and all frizzy, going everywhere, and her eyes were empty, like a dead person's—the thought sent chills running down the old man's spine. Her face was bloody and covered with red marks. The blood and bruises trailed down up to her feet. Scratches, open wounds, spots and markings swathed her whole self.

"May I know what's your name?" Makarov softly asked, his eyes staring into the child's green ones.

She didn't answer. Makarov raised an eyebrow at this.

"Are you lost? How did you get here?" The fifth master questioned her once more. But the little girl didn't move an inch, not even a single twitch of her body. It made everyone feel queasy and scared. While Makarov observed her movements. She's not even blinking.

"Can you talk?" He asked once more, and this time, he _did _get a reply. But it isn't through verbal, but through actions. Actions that he didn't even consider as an answer to his question but it's enough to prove that the child is still alive. Hopefully.

The little girl's body jumped in surprise, as if a powerful force pushed her. Her body fell backwards, falling on her bum. The whole guild watched her movements. She shook her head and immediately stood up, dusting off her dress.

She raised her head up and then Makarov saw it.

He saw the evil gleam in the child's eyes and the emotionless facade. He gasped.

Erza's eyes creased in the middle of her forehead. "Master..?" She stated slowly, his name coming out of her mouth in a drawl. Makarov's eyes widened in pure rage it made everyone worry.

Laxus was about to speak up and tell the old man what was wrong, but the child spoke out of the blue. "A sign." She said. But it wasn't a voice they expected. The voice was demonic and malevolence, and the others haven't expected that. Makarov gasped and clutched his chest tightly with his small hand, falling to his knees. He started to breathe heavily and irregularly.

"Master!" Erza shouted, running towards the short man.

But before she could even reach him, the child turned her face towards the redhead, and just by looking at her eyes, Erza was sent and pushed back towards the walls swiftly, making her pass out from the force. "E-Erza..!" Lucy and Gray dashed towards the S-Class mage, crouching down next to her.

Mirajane gasped at this and she ran towards the child. "Stop!" She cried out in a shrill voice, her eyes watering up. "Stop hurting them..!" Mirajane held the child's shoulders tightly, and once Mirajane's blue eyes came in contact with the dull green ones, the takeover mage passed out, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Everyone else started to scream in worry. Some of them even ran out of the headquarters."Mira-nee!" Lisanna and Elfman stood up from their seats, quickly going to their eldest's aid. Both of them glared at the child, but the the little girl turned her head to them, almost like she snapped her neck, and both of them passed out like their sister.

Laxus hissed in annoyance and looked down, getting the point as he avoided the girl's eyes. The voice laughed. "I see you finally understand." It said playfully. Laxus clicked his tongue, having the urge to glare at the child as dark as he can. But he can't. He shouldn't.

Or else he'll end up like Mira and the others... he has to be careful.

"You're quite clever," the voice complimented as he heard the child clap her hands. "I thought every single one of you are gullible." It joked, which made a vein pop out of Laxus' forehead.

"Shut up." the lightning dragon slayer growled under his breath, gritting his teeth together, making his sharp canines show. He's _pissed _at this... this _thing_. "How could you do this?!" He made sure to keep his head low and out of eye contact.

The voice let out a wondering sound. "Hmm... I wonder why?" It laughed again. This... this child was possessed. As if her soul was taken away from her body, and was replaced with an evil one that can't be beaten by anything or anyone.

A demon. "You're a demon... aren't you?" Laxus said quietly, but enough to let the possessed kid hear it.

"Oh, how brilliant!"

Laxuss eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Just answer the question, dammit!" He exclaimed angrily, but the child was unfazed.

"...yes, yes I certainly am."

And the child spun around, showing her back to him. She started to pace slowly in front of him. Laxus took that as a safe time to finally raise his head up. His blue eyes narrowed at her back, as if trying to burn her with his dangerous gaze. "What are you doing here?" He said with a serious tone.

This kid came out of nowhere, and intruded their guild. Moreover, _it _even damaged the other members of Fairy Tail! There has to be a reason behind all of this. A... A cruel, wicked motive of some sort.

"I..." the voice paused for a while, even the child's tracks stopped. "I'm here because..." it continued to talk. When all of a sudden, while Laxus' head was still raised up and facing the child, her neck _spun _around, her face in front of him again. It made Laxus gasp, until he made eye contact with her

Laxus' eyes became drowsy all of a sudden, until he heard the voice say, "...it's a sign." The voice whispered, but Laxus heard it with his sensitive ears. He felt ashes hitting his face after a short second.

"Wh—" Then he passed out, falling to the floor.

A sign..? A sign for _what_?

.

.

.

**To be continued - chapter two.**

* * *

**ａｕｔｈｏｒ'ｓ ｎｏｔｅ**:_  
_

_I hope the first chapter was okay. Leave a review, okay? Tell me what you think._


End file.
